Cinder Fall/Affiliations
Affiliations Faction de Cinder Cinder semble être le chef d'un groupe de cinq personnes, elle-même, Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black et Neopolitan; Toute autre connexion est possible mais inconnue. Le but ultime de ce groupe est également inconnu, bien qu'ils soient responsables de nombreux crimes commis dans Vale. Faction de Salem Cinder est membre du groupe de Salem. Elle a mené à bien le plan du groupe pour détruire l'Académie de Beacon et elle a également largement limité la communication en détruisant la tour du système de transmission Continental Cross de Beacon. Académie de Haven Cinder a été étudiante de l'Académie de Haven pendant tout le semestre à Académie de Haven menant au Festival de Vytal. White Fang Cinder a poussé Adam Taurus à accepter son offre d'utiliser les membres de White Fang pour son plan. Bien que n'étant pas membre de l'organisation, Cinder et ses associés insistent sur le fait que Roman Torchwick travaille avec le groupe. Après les événements de "Breach", elle et ses associés commencent à se demander si White Fang coopérera toujours avec eux, car leur plan a entraîné des pertes pour White Fang. Leurs raisons pour pousser cette relation sont inconnues. On voit que le White Fang fonctionne clairement sous les ordres directs de Cinder. Adam Taurus Cinder s'approche d'Adam avant son attaque sur le fret de Poussière de la Schnee Company, en le proposant à lui et aux soldats de White Fang dans son plan. Il est repoussé par l'idée d'aider une cause humaine, mais Cinder reviens plus tard avec une mallette d'argent et une autre de Poussière, ayant également tué les soldats au camp White Fang. Adam se rend compte que l'alternative à l'acceptation de son offre est sa propre mort, et il accepte. Dans l'épisode "Breach", Adam dit qu'il peut convaincre le White Fang de continuer à suivre le plan de Cinder après la perte de membres dans le train en "No Brakes". Faction de Cinder Roman Torchwick Cinder est l'un des associés romains, l'aidant dans la phase d'évasion du vol échoué de From Dust Till Dawn en volant Bullhead et plus tard en agressant Ruby Rose et Glynda Goodwitch Dans une bataille brève, mais féroce. Cependant, il est montré lors de sa deuxième apparition dans "Black and White" que Roman est sans doute en train de travailler sous le commandement de Cinder et a peur d'elle; Cela peut être supposé par sa réaction alarmée à l'entrée de Cinder, ainsi que par la façon dont il est intimidé par elle. Roman a déclaré qu'il ne travaille qu'avec elle parce qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle puisse perdre. Emerald Sustrai et Mercury Black Cinder est vu aux côtés de Mercury et Emerald lors de son entrée en scène. Chaque fois qu'elle se réfère à elle-même lors de sa conversation avec Roman dans «Black and White», elle ne les exclut jamais, en se référant à eux comme «nous». Cela signifie qu'elle voit ces deux compagnons comme ses associés, éventuellement ses coéquipiers. thumb|250px|right|Cinder et ses deux compagnons Cinder a un contrôle direct sur Emerald et Mercury, vu comme quand elle les gronde pour l'avoir désobéi. Emerald obéit fortement et est sous le commandement direct de Cinder, et peut même avoir un grand respect pour sa chef. Cependant, Emerald semble être triste après que Cinder la gronde. Emerald s'attend à obtenir l'approbation de Cinder, ce qui indique qu'elle peut admirer Cinder. Ce qui peut avoir donné à Emerald cette approbation dans le passé, rendant leur relation adéquatement forte. La relation entre Cinder et Mercury semble mutuelle. Alors que Emerald semble plus lié à Cinder, Mercury semble simplement obéir à Cinder et est clairement sous le commandement direct de Cinder. thumb|250px|right|S'appuyant sur Emerald Dans "The Next Step", Cinder doit s'appuyer sur Emerald après qu'elle soit presque muette. Comme on l'a vu dans "Of Runaways and Stowaways" cette dépendance est devenue une habitude pour elle, car lorsque Salem lui demande de confirmer qu'elle a tué Ozpin, la réaction immédiate de Cinder est signaler à Emerald, de l'autre côté de la salle. Dans "No Safe Haven", Cinder a demandé à Emerald l'aide dans son entraînement en créant une hallucination de Ruby comme une cible. Neopolitan Neopolitan fait partie de l'équipe de Cinder lors du tournoi du Festival de Vytal avec Mercury et Emerald. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas représentés en interaction, elles sont une équipe efficace en combat. Elles travaillent plus tard dans "Beginning of the End" pour sortir Mercury de l'Amity Colosseum. La faction de Salem Salem Cinder est l'une des subordonnés de Salem. On entend parler d'un individu non identifié dans "Beginning of the End"; Il est probable qu'elle parlait à Salem. Le gant que Cinder utilise pour voler le pouvoir Amber dans les ours "Beginning of the End" Emblème de Salem. Après la Chute de Beacon, Salem déclare que Cinder est une partie essentielle de leurs projets en raison de son statut de Maiden de l'Automne et la considère très importante pour ses succès contre Ozpin et Beacon. Salem se place non seulement comme la supérieur de Cinder, mais aussi comme sa formatrice. Elle soumet Cinder à un «traitement» qui cause sa douleur et la maintient à un niveau élevé lors de l'entrainement face à plusieurs Grimm. Finalement, Cinder maîtrise son pouvoir et l'utilise sans hésitation, pour le plaisir de Salem. Arthur Watts Bien qu'ils soient alliés, Cinder et Watts semblent avoir une relation approximative. Watts, impitoyable, se moque d'elle d'avoir pu perdre face à Ruby, la trouvant même pathétique en raison de ses blessures. Watts prend un malin plaisir à tourmenter et mettre en colère Cinder en raison de son incapacité à réagir, mais à en juger par certains de ses commentaires, Watts et Cinder ont également eu une inimitié préexistante avant de perdre sa voix. Tyrian Callows Dans "The Next Step", Cinder semble ne pas aimer Tyrian, qui se moque continuellement d'elle pour avoir perdu son œil à Ruby. Il se charge de prendre un des yeux de Ruby en échange, mais cela ne semble que gêner Cinder. Dans "Taking Control", Tyrian n'est pas du tout embarrassé de montrer son chagrin ou son sadisme devant Cinder qu'il évacue en abattant avec folie un Beowolf. Cinder, cependant, est horrifiée par son comportement. Hazel Rainart Cinder et Hazel sont associés dans le cercle intérieur de Salem. Sa seule reconnaissance à elle jusqu'à présent est de ne pas être impressionné par sa perte contre une guerrière aux Yeux d'Argent novice. Dans son commentaire, il se réfère à elle comme «l'un d'entre nous», ce qui établit qu'il la voit comme une paire. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Cinder a d'abord rencontré Ruby indirectement lors d'un vol de Poussière, où elle a brièvement combattu Ruby. Les deux se rencontrent à nouveau au cours du deuxième semestre, où Cinder, sous couverture, affirme qu'elle vient de l'Académie de Haven, aux côtés d'Emerald et de Mercury. Ruby ne se rappelle pas d'elle, cependant, Cinder semble la reconnaître. Les deux se battent de nouveau pendant le bal de Beacon au Cross Continental Transmit System, mais Cinder se retire et garde son identité cachée. Dans "End of the Beginning", Cinder tue Pyrrha en face de Ruby, ce qui fait crier Ruby d'angoisse et libère ses pouvoirs cachés avec une lumière vive. Cinder est prise au dépourvu et est enveloppée dans la lumière. Dans "The Next Step", les résultats des pouvoirs de Ruby ont laissé Cinder marqué, manquant d'un œil, et presque incapable de parler. Cinder renferme une rancune contre Ruby, ayant spécifiquement demandé que quelque chose soit fait à son sujet lors de sa rencontre avec ses alliés. Dans "No Safe Haven", Emerald crée une hallucination de Ruby dans un état de soumission pour que Cinder la brûle en vie. Team JNPR Pyrrha Nikos Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été vus en train d'interagir dans le volume 2, il est clair que Cinder a des plans inconnus pour elle, en disant à Emerald de l'ajouter à sa «liste». Aussi, Cinder semble être impressionnée par la Semblance de Pyrrha. Dans "End of the Beginning", Cinder combat Pyrrha dans la tour de Beacon. Bien que son adversaire ait subit une lutte vaillante, Cinder à l'avantage en tirant une flèche dans le talon de Pyrrha. Elle raille de son ennemi déchu en disant que le pouvoir de Maiden ne lui a jamais appartenu, et elle confirme qu'elle croit en la destinée. Cinder met fin à la vie de Pyrrha en tirant une flèche sur sa poitrine, la désintégrant ensuite. Groupe d'Ozpin Ozpin thumb|250px|right|Cinder affrontant Ozpin Dans "Heroes and Monsters", Ozpin et Cinder se voient finalement face à face. Cinder montre son mépris pour Ozpin en disant qu'une certaine personne avait raison au sujet de son arrogance. Ils s'affrontent dans "End of the Beginning", ce qui entraîne la mort apparente d'Ozpin. Cela conduit Cinder à le signaler comme mort au reste de la faction de Salem. Qrow Branwen Dans "It's Brawl in the Family", il est clair que Cinder connaît la menace que représente Qrow à son complot, mais elle suggère de ne pas modifier leurs plans après que Mercury l'a repéré à l'Académie de Beacon. Qrow avait précédemment interféré lorsque Cinder a tenté de voler toute la puissance d'Amber, partant seulement avec la moitié. Autres Dragon Cinder semble être capable de communiquer avec le Dragon, et il répond réconforté par ses mots. Les deux semblent être en bons termes car il tente d'aider Cinder quand elle a des problèmes contre Pyrrha Nikos. Il détruit la Tour de Beacon dans le processus et permet à Cinder de prendre le dessus dans le conflit. Navigation Catégorie:Pages d'Affiliations